Como si nunca le hubiera conocido
by DoeyiThoki
Summary: La vida le cambia por completo a Drake Bell, el típico nerd del condado, tras un extraño suceso con el chico más popular de su preparatoria. Este es el comienzo que dará presencia a la nueva relación que iniciará con Josh Peck, el chico más encantador de todo Rock's Bell's. Sin embargo, tras todo esto ¿realmente habrá amor? ¿qué es lo que realmente oculta Josh?
1. Sinopsis

_« ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

 _¿No le bastó sólo con ser una mentira?_

 _¿Nada fue verdad?_

 _¿Tan poco signifiqué para él?_

 _¿Jamás... me amó?_

 _Aún no lo comprendo bien, aún no puedo asegurar que lo creo. Porque... sigo teniendo la esperanza de que todo es una pesadilla, otro de mis malos sueños. Pero... si no lo es, no sabré qué hacer._

 _¿Podrías decir que toda esta_ _ **verdad**_ _es una_ _ **mentira?**_

 _Supongo que seguiré el consejo de todos «Sigue adelante». Creo que viviré tratando de olvidar, tratando de superar, de seguir, de vivir..._

 _ **Como si nunca le hubiera conocido.»**_

Drake Bell, el típico chico nerd del condado, vive día a día en una tortuosa monotonía iniciada desde el abandono de su madre.

Sin embargo, todo cambiará al conocer a Josh Peck, uno de los chicos más encantadores de todo Rock's Bell's, quien desde un comienzo presenta un misterioso interés en él.

Pronto, ambos caerán sumergidos en un mundo totalmente desconocido, empezando un sentimiento que llegaría a ser tan fuerte, como frágil.

Este inocente amor podría ser una luz de salvación para Drake, una esperanza para Josh, y también, la destrucción para los dos.


	2. Capítulo 1: La vida da muchas vueltas

¡Demonios! Iba tarde, muy tarde.

Me habia pasado toda la endemoniada noche estudiando para el examen de álgebra. Quizá fuera el mejor de la clase, pero definitivamente esa materia era mi debilidad. Apenas sonó el despertador, lo apagué de golpe para poder seguir durmiendo. Vaya, si existiera una máquina del tiempo y se tuvieran como se tienen las televisiones en casa, habría regresado en el tiempo para darme un buen golpe y decirme que despertara de una buena vez. Aparte, me encontré con mi padre en el comedor. Bonita forma de iniciar el día, encontrarte con tu padre con quien tienes una pésima relación en donde apenas si nos hablamos.

Corría frente a la casa del señor Sullivan, hermoso jardín con preciosos abedules frondosos, pero terrible dueño. Aún me pregunto cómo es qué todo el jardín puede desbordar esa vida con semejante cuidador.  
Ya falta poco, cinco cuadras más, cinco cuadras más, sentía el típico ardor en los gemelos y la dificultad para respirar al de las ventaja de vivir en este diminuto pueblo era que algunas cosas estaban relativamente cerca, pero aún con ello no podía darme el lujo de levantarme diez para la hora de entrada.

Justo cuando estaban por cerrar la puerta, logré pasar, aunque no fui el único, otro chico que aún adentro corrió para quién sabe dónde, interceptó conmigo. No logré verle la cara, aún cuando debió voltear para disculparse por haberme empujado al entrar. No era algo que me molestara, a fin de cuentas siempre he sido de los invisibles. Del club de nerds ignorados. Bah, a estas alturas de la vida me da igual.

Recorrí uno de los pocos grandes pasillos en la escuela hasta finalmente llegar al aula de la temible profesora Heifer. Para mi suerte, que rara vez era amable conmigo, la profesora aún no llegaba.  
Apenas crucé el marco de la puerta cuando unos delgados brazos me asaltaron.

—¡Drake! ¡Llegaste! —canturroneó mi castaña amiga.

—Sí, sí, Sofía. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre gritar obviedades? — Pregunté sarcástico a lo que ella torció los ojos.

—¡Aburrido ratón de biblioteca! — Resopló. Acto seguido, sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar tras ver a alguien. Ésta chica si que podía llegar a dar miedo. —¡Sam, llegaste!

Gritó justo antes de avalanzarse sobre a mi amigo.

—Si que eres brusca —se quejó Sam, ¿verdad qué sí?, le pregunte internamente —. Hola Drake.

—Hola Sam, ¿que tal fue la ida de compras con tu hermana?

—Pues, mmm... bien...

Contestó con un rostro lleno de desesperación frustrada, al parecer recordando algo, a lo que Sofia y yo reímos.

—¿Tan mal te fue? — Sofía preguntó divertida.

—No sabes cuánto — contestó Sam, en lo que entrábamos al salón y nos acomodabamos en nuestros asientos. Sofía hasta el fondo atrás, Sam al frente del lado de la ventana, yo en medio- adelante.

Éstos eran mis únicos y mejores amigos. Sofía podía llegar a ser muy risueña y rara, es chaparrita, de cabello castaño claro, corto. Sam, en cambio, es alto de cabellos y ojos negros. Tiene lentes igual que yo, siempre va por la escuela leyendo, somos en realidad muy parecidos.

Dieron el toque comenzando así la clase, me preparé mentalmente. ¡Era el examen de álgebra! ¿Era eso posible?

La estricta profesora entró al aula haciendo sonar sus enormes tacones de aguja, tenía más de cincuenta años, ¡Eso debería prohibirse! Comenzó a repartir todas las pruebas sin más. Cuando terminó, fue hasta el frente de la clase y con la voz altanera y chillona dijo lo de siempre.

— Quiero absoluto silencio a partir de ahora, quien haga el mínimo ruido se queda sin prueba y reprueba el semestre. El tiempo para contestar términa en cuanto se escuche el timbre, ni un minuto más. Empiecen.

Se dio la media vuelta, y con sus largas y huesudas piernas se dirigió a su escritorio.

Tomé mi lápiz, empecé contestar todo lo que podía, lo que me costaba trabajo lo dejé para el final. Pasaron cerca de 50 minutos antes de que terminara. Observé el reloj y de soslayo a la profesora, quien intentaba fingir estar leyendo, cuando en realidad estaba dormida. Sonreí burlón, ésto la contradecía totalmente.

Todavía me quedaban diez minutos antes de que tocaran, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ésto era aburrido. Si sacaba una libreta para continuar escribiendo una canción que dejé a la mitad, me regañarían pensando que copié. Sólo me quedaba soportar el aburrimiento. 

El sonido que anunciaba que la clase había terminado, me sacó del ensimismamiento en el que había perpetrado . La maestra se levantó tan naturalmente, que me dieron ganas de apludirle por esconder tan bien su somnolencia. Todos nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros lugares para salir.

—¡Estuvo super-mega-archi-recontra difícil! — gritó Sofía con una mueca de cansancio exagerado— como odio a esa profesora.

—No estuvo tan difícil — dijo Sam y acomodó el puente de sus lentes en su lugar— ¿Cierto, Drake?

Los dos voltearon a verme, Sam con una expresión neutra, y Sofía esperanzada en que contestará algo que la favoreciera.

—De hecho Sofía, no estuvo tan complicado— dije sólo para llevarle la contraria. Sofía adoptó una cara de indignación. Exagerada era su segundo nombre.

Fuimos a nuestros casilleros para dejar nuestros libros, después nos dirigimos a la cafetería a charlar un poco. Teníamos que descansar un poco, de álgebra le seguía gimnasia. Sí, la escuela nos quería cansar física y mentalmente el primer día de la semana, en las dos primera horas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa hasta el fondo, y empezamos a platicar de trivialidades. Momentos después, por la gran puerta de entrada, como en una típica película escolar, entraron los más populares. Robert, "el líder", sus lacayos: Tim, Jack y Alex. Eso conformaban al primer grupito de populares, siguieron Melissa, la más guapa de la escuela, y sus huecas "amigas", Paydin y Janet. Por último, pero no menos importantes, Josh, Ariana y Harry.

Todos ellos se creían la élite de la escuela, y obviamente, como todo buen popular, eran guapos, sociales, parlanchines hasta por los codos -lástima que sólo hablaran de chismes y modas-, pretenciosos, soberbios, vanidosos y por ende, idiotas. He ahí una razón por la que me gusta ser un marginado, nos ignoran, todos, sin excepción, no tenemos presiones, ni "reputación" que cuidar, puedo ser yo mismo. Claro, sólo si hablamos de personalidad, ya que ¿a quién le gusta una apariencia como la mía? Y no es que quiera apantallar ó vestirme soberbiamente. Pero, en mi opinión, odio mis lentes, mi acné y braquets. ¡Ni hablar de mi cabello!

—¿Escucharon el rumor sobre Melissa? —empezó a decir Sofía, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Emmh, no. —respondí al unísono junto con Sam

—Pues escuchen, se dice que como terminó con Robert antes de que "lo hicieran"—con sus manos hizo unas comillas demasiado marcadas —Éste fue y contrato al "alguien"...

—Demasiadas comillas. — dije para molestarla, no me importaban los rumores sobre esos cara-bonita, cráneo-sin cerebro.

—Shhh, déjame continuar — dijo Sofía — ese "alguien", lo llaman "The Breaking Hearts"...

—Que original —comenté, Sofía rodó los ojos—demasiadas comillas de nuevo—. Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, pues ya no les platico nada. — declaró Sofía enfurruñada.

—Tendremos que vivir con ello —dijo Sam, con fingido mortificamiento.

Sofía y yo reímos. Dieron el toque. Puagh, ¡Gimnasia!

Los tres rodamos los ojos, resoplamos y con pereza nos dirigimos a esa clase.

Como nuestros cuerpos sirven para todo menos para ejercitarlo, el entrenador sólo nos deja dar vueltas, no nos mete en ningún tipo de equipo, aunque sólo haya dos: básquet y americano.

Mas tarde, en las duchas, Sam y yo seguimos conversando, lo malo era que a partir de el siguiente módulo ya no nos tocaba ninguna clase juntos. Sam se tuvo que ir rápido, ya que su casillero y la clase que le tocaba estaban de extremo a extremo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba sólo en las duchas del lado izquierdo, ya que al otro lado en el derecho, estaban los populares. Sí, hasta ahí se dividían.

A punto de terminar con mi segunda ducha matutina escuché algo, no pude identificar que era por el ruido de la regadera abierta. Giré para ver qué sucedía, pero nada. Me volví a concentrar en el agua sobre mi.

De pronto sentí como algo, o más bien, unas manos me jalaban hacia atrás, impidiendo la reacción de mis movimientos. Intenté forcejear, pero mi debilucho cuerpo nisiquiera me lo permitía. ¿Me golpearan, o qué? Mis dudas desaparecieron en cuanto la otra persona me jalo contra su cuerpo... desnudo y con algo demasiado duro entre sus piernas. Algo... un temor descomunal subió por mi espina dorsal al sentir eso razando mi trasero. Mi respiración se agitó, mi corazón latía desbocado ante las posibilidades que me esperaban. 

—¡Sueltame! —grité e inmediatamente una de sus manos tapó mi boca. ¿¡Qué demonios sucede!? 

Él me giro tirandome sobre el frío y húmedo suelo. Cerré mis ojos con demasiada fuerza tras el impacto que recibí, no obstante cuando los abrí supe de quién se trataba: 

Robert.


End file.
